


На выдохе смутных лет

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World), Sempikru



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Drama, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru
Summary: Шокракар боится магов, потому что все кунари их боятся. Маленький маг Адаар напоминает, что ее зовут "Бунтаркой" не просто так.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	На выдохе смутных лет

Когда корабль сделал непредвиденную остановку, Шокракар напряглась. Еще сильнее она напряглась, когда на борт поднялся одинокий мальчишка-кунари.

\- Это Каарас. Он не будет проблемой, - пообещала капитан, когда с нервной улыбкой попыталась загородить его своим телом.

Это было нормально? Раньше капитан, деловая ривейни, обычно доверявшая только золоту, не позволяла себе подобных вольностей. Да и какие могли быть вольности, когда корабль был полон способных на что угодно тал-васготских наемников? Стоил неизвестный имекари таких рисков?

По большей части он помогал команде капитана и, к его чести, старался лишний раз не попадаться отряду на глаза. Капитан сказала, что он из васготов, а не кунари, но это все равно было неприемлемо.

\- Мы не так договаривались.

\- Больше никаких отклонений.

Ее Вало-кас были на нервах. За заказ обещали очень хорошие деньги, поэтому перспектива отправиться через половину континента никого не напугала, а вот того, что путь окажется слишком сложным и они потеряют нескольких товарищей сразу же на выходе из Вал Шевена, не ожидал никто. Простая миссия по доставке скромного запертого сундука в Герцинию превратилась в борьбу за выживание. Их атаковали сразу же, как последние очертания города скрылись из виду, затем еще дальше и при попытке вернуться в город. От преследования удалось оторваться только на море - проплывающий мимо Зов Сирены им послала не иначе как сама Андрасте. Капитан корабля, старая знакомая Шокракар, предложила за определенную плату подбросить их до Герцинии и, хотя Шокракар не любила воду, она согласилась. Да, получалось, что они сами оказались на корабле случайно, но ведь стоило предупредить, что у них будут остановки?

Что бы ни было в этом сундуке, оно было настолько ценным, что их нашли даже на море, но капитан знала свое дело и уже дважды уходила от погони. То, что их заметил другой пиратский корабль, а затем начал стремительно приближаться, не было неожиданностью. Больше неприятно удивила его маневренность и скорость, когда он догнал Зов Сирены и начал пальбу.

Капитан орала, чтобы ее корабль перестали дырявить, и пыталась взять их на абордаж. Проклятый корабль отчаянно вилял и продолжал стрелять не жалея ядер, даже не замешкался, когда Вало-Кас высыпали на палубу. Мазали правда, часто, будто у них на месте канонира сидел косой годовалый имекари.

\- Изабелла, в трюме пробоина! - их имекари вылез из какой-то дыры в полу и что есть сил заорал, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

\- Ну так закрой ее! - не менее громко заорали ему в ответ.

\- Чем, собой?!

\- Да хоть собой, парень, мне некогда!

Каарас исчез с двумя матросами и в этот момент корабль резко качнуло в бок. Шокракар с трудом удержалась на ногах. Борт разнесло в щепки и это было не так страшно как то, что они перестали стрелять

\- Пушек больше нет! - закричал один из матросов.

\- А есть хорошие новости?!

Те, кто пришел за ними, знали свое дело: расстреливали издалека, сначала орудия, потом спешно опускающиеся паруса, стояли неудобно, в зоне дальнобойности своих пушек, но слишком далеко, чтобы можно было пустить кому-нибудь из них стрелу в горло.

У Зова Сирены оставались орудия на другом борте, но проход к ним завалило обломками. Разгребать завал, как и развернуться целым боком, не было времени.

Момент, когда залпы стали стихать, Шокракар пропустила, но обратила внимание, когда они вовсе прекратились.

\- Готовьтесь к бою! - отдала приказ капитан, но Шокракар уставилась на разворачивающийся прямо на них укрепленный нос корабля.

\- Они идут на таран!

У пиратов кончились ядра и они решили протаранить их! Битвы не будет, потому что их просто утопят. Проклятье, что в этом сундуке такого, что их достали даже здесь? И что? Конец? Шокракар еще никогда не чувствовала свою смерть так близко. Хорошую ли жизнь она прожила? Пожалуй, да, хотя пожить еще не отказалась бы.

Внезапно Шокракар увидела летящий в сторону врага огненный залп. Кто-то еще сопротивлялся?

А она, которую прозвали Бунтаркой, сдалась.

\- Ашаад, Сата-кас, за мной! Ривейни, мы добудем пушки!

\- Пошевеливайтесь! - ответили им и развернулись вбок.

Сата-кас заорал и с разбегу снес преграждающие путь обломки. Не так уж это оказалось и трудно. Сдалась, вот еще! Шокракар уверенно побежала вперед, прямо за расчищающим дорогу Сата-касом.

Пушки оказались раскиданы в разные стороны. Чудо, что не попали в бочки с порохом, иначе бы весь корабль взлетел на воздух. Среди живых неожиданно нашелся Каарас: он держался за дуло свисающей с края пушки, которая удачно зацепилась между раскуроченным боком корабля, канатом и обломками. Из-за маневров ривейни он не мог забраться обратно на палубу, получалось только не упасть в море. Сата-кас придержал пушку, пока Ашаад поднимал его.

\- Ты в трюм бежал, - припомнила Шокракар.

\- Там чинят. Я сюда пошел, думал помощь нужна.

Шокракар фыркнула. Самоуверенный какой. Хорошие имекари должны тихо отсиживаться в укромном месте, а не скакать посреди битвы.

\- Нужны пушки. Мы поставим, поможешь заряжать, - хотя лишние руки сейчас не помешали бы.

Каарас неожиданно не согласился.

\- Ядер не хватит.

\- Значит используем все, что есть! Ты же чем-то стрелял!

И гонора у пацана навалом. Только не то время выбрал, чтобы покрасоваться. Шокракар разозлилась.

\- А я не ядрами…

И немного растерялась. Вид у Каараса стал донельзя возбужденный, будто бы он только что поделился своим самым страшным секретом и теперь собрался драпануть в море. Нашел время загадки загадывать.

\- Парень, если это поможет - выкладывай быстрее, - она немного поторопила его.

Они итак держались на честном слове. Каарас сделал очень глубокий нервный вдох и подошел к краю стены. В следующую секунду Шокракар, Сата-кас и Ашаад отпрянули от него, потому что он подобрал руку к груди, с силой выставил вперед, а затем из его ладони вылетел огненный шар.

\- Саирабаз, чтоб тебя демоны разодрали! - сплюнул Ашаад, и Каарас прислонился спиной к целому куску стены, готовый использовать магию на них.

Ребенок был проклят! Магией! Шокракар схватилась за меч, но вовремя одумалась. Да они и так уже одной ногой в могиле, что с ними сделает саирабаз-имекари? Они еще успеют его убить, если получится уйти живыми.

\- Ты можешь их потопить?

Каарас кивнул, но тут же замотал головой.

\- Да, возможно, я не уверен.

\- В чем проблема?

\- Я плохо целюсь, - Каарас смутился и пробубнил тише, чем требовала ситуация.

Проклятый мальчишка точно издевался.

\- Можешь сделать такую штуку побольше? - Шокракар дождалась еще одного кивка. - Так, Ашаад, возьми е…

\- Я не дотронусь до него, он проклятый!

\- А ты будешь мертвый, как и все мы! - гаркнула Шокракар. - Сата-кас, - она подозвала другого тал-васгота.

Пришедший на ум план сначала показался хорошим. Сата-кас был не такой меткий, как Ашаад, но в отряде никто не мог сравниться с ним по силе. Каараса крепко держали за талию и прижимали к правому боку, для Сата-каса ребенок почти ничего не весил. Каарас создавал из своих рук огненные шары, чем крупнее, тем лучше, а затем Сата-кас будто бы швырял его в сторону корабля, таким образом Каарас оставался под мышкой, а шар улетал по траектории. Ашаад пытался не смеяться, но у него плохо получалось. Видимо, нервы сдали. Шокракар подумала, что если они выживут, то она урежет ему зарплату. Или поднимет. Еще не решила.

\- Сбей нос, - приказала Шокракар и Сата-кас послушно нацелился.

Они приноровились не сразу. Выглядело до отвратительного глупо и неправдоподобно, Каарас не знал куда девать ноги, пока не догадался вытянуться по струнке и не слишком напрягать руки. Сата-кас почти вываливался за борт, но держался за стену. Ривейни, должно быть, поняла их идею, потому что подошла поближе. Когда укрепленная фигура взорвалась, Шокракар сказала бить по трюму. Они старались целиться как можно ниже, чтобы сделать пробоину, но огонь затухал в воде, а выше уровня моря вода просто не попадала. Это был нелепый план, но он помог выиграть время, за которое Ашаад успел поставить одну из пушек, зарядить ее и проделать дыры оставшейся парой ядер. Пираты пошли на дно.

Позже Шокракар не досчиталась двоих, оставшиеся отделались царапинами. Команда корабля пострадала больше. Каарас, герой дня, выглядел уставшим и вяло передвигался из угла в угол, чтобы не мешать скорой починке. История о том, как он спас всех, была встречена больше ликованием, чем опаской. Ладно, саирабаз, зато выжили! Ривейни хотела отправить его в свою каюту, но ему на воздухе было лучше. Все равно его никто не трогал.

\- Я не доплыву до Герцинии, - ривейни отвела Шокракар в сторону, когда стало ясно, что материалы закончились, а пробоины - нет. - Мне нужен полноценный ремонт.

Она понимала. Она бы и сама с удовольствием сошла с корабля и пошла по суше. Смерть на земле пугала меньше забвения на бездонной глубине, а в том, что их не оставят в покое, Шокракар не сомневалась.

\- Верни часть денег, - потребовала она.

Они, конечно, пригодились бы в починке корабля, но Вало-кас предстоял неблизкий путь. Ривейни возмутилась, само собой, но Шокракар была настойчива.

\- Хорошо. Но только если вы возьмете Каараса.

\- Это еще с чего вдруг? - теперь запротестовала Шокракар.

Ривейни приложилась головой во время атаки? В здравом уме она бы явно не стала делать таких предложений. Почему она вообще с ним возилась? Да, саирабаз, да, ребенок, и что с того? Может быть, это было что-то личное?

\- Ему туда же, куда и вам. Я выйду в море и постараюсь сделать вид, что вы все еще на корабле, пока вы укроетесь на берегу, - пояснила ривейни. - Пожалуйста, Шокракар. Он не будет вам мешаться.

Нет, Шокракар уже видела его пользу, но все равно была против. Это была лишняя ответственность, а уж тем более - саирабаз. В Вало-кас их не было, потому что даже они, тал-васготы, считали магию опасной. Привычка, от которой не избавиться даже на свободе. Саирабазы - опасность, живое оружие, которое надо держать под замком, как меч или пушку, и доставать только когда надо. А если они станут одержимы? Что делать, если твой меч попытается тебя убить?

\- Эй, Шокракар, я тебя не первый год знаю. Ты же не испугалась пацана? - вкрадчиво раздался голос ривейни.

Что? Она? Бояться какого-то имекари?!

Шокракар строго посмотрела на провокаторшу и пошла собрирать Вало-кас для объявления.

***

\- Адаар.

Шокракар покосилась на Каариса.

\- Что? - она переспросила, так и не поняв к кому он это говорит.

\- Адаар, по кунлату это…

\- Я знаю, что это.

\- А я не знаю, - подал голос один из васготов, новичок.

\- Это пушка, - добродушно объяснил Каарис и кивнул на их неожиданного попутчика.

Ривейни высадила их в бухте неподалеку от Киркволла и поплыла дальше, а Вало-кас с Каарасом отошли от берега и двинулись к горам. Такой расклад был удобен всем: они шли в одно место, и она могла быть уверена, что Каарас не заблудится. Мальчишка мог за себя постоять, не болтался под ногами. Только сказал, что Шокракар не будет им командовать, чем разозлил неимоверно. Ничего, будет бой, будет как миленький ее слушаться.

\- Тебе просто неудобно, что ты - Каарис, а он - Каарас, - засмеялся новичок, и Каарис сердито отмахнулся.

Каарас будто бы почувствовал, что его обсуждают, поднял голову и посмотрел в их сторону. Они устроились на ночлег, и, под недоверчивые взгляды, он примостился на краю лагеря. Днем он молчал, следующим вечером опять ел отдельно и лежал с краю. Можно было пройти так всю дорогу, но напряжение усиливалось. Маленькому саирабазу не доверяли. Шокракар не нужны были драки, и поэтому на завтрак она освободила место рядом с собой.

\- Мелкий, иди-ка сюда, - позвала она.

\- Меня зовут Каарас.

\- Тебя зовут Адаар. А теперь иди сюда и кончай жрать в одиночку.

Она отметила, как оживился Каарис и захихикал новичок. Каарас… Адаар медленно подошел и плюхнулся на предложенное место. Шокракар прищурилась в ожидании какой-нибудь глупости, но мальчишка обвел заинтересованные лица взглядом и спокойно продолжил завтрак. Наступила молчаливая пауза, а затем отряд взорвался хохотом.

\- Парень, а у тебя есть яйца! - Сата-кас дружелюбно, но сильно стукнул его по спине, отчего Адаар чуть не выплюнул завтрак обратно.

С этого момента напряжение начало исчезать. Мальчишка уперся и отказался переименовываться, но сдался, когда не смог переспорить Каариса. Адаар стало фамилией, но его все равно никто не звал по имени.

На следующий день их нашли преследователи. Адаар старался изо всех сил но, должно быть, еще не восстановился после морского сражения. Его порыв оценили, особенно когда он помог Мараасу справиться с врагом и чуть сам не получил стрелу в голову. Шокракар оставила его охранять сундук, и теперь ей не приходилось пытаться смотреть одновременно во все стороны - две главные проблемы находились в одном месте.

Потом мальчишка возмутился, что ему не дают пить вино.

\- Да мне плевать, что ты из Антивы, тебе всего двенадцать, парень. Со мной - только вода, - отрезала Шокракар.

Пацан смешно надулся. Если бы он не умел кидаться огненными шарами, был бы обычным глупым имекари.

\- Расскажи, как тебя занесло так далеко, - попросили Адаара, когда все пообвыклись со своим положением.

Любопытно было многим. Почему ребенок в одиночку решился пройти через такую даль? Как выжил? Далеко не каждая малолетка, пусть и с магией, вот так просто гуляла по миру.

В ответ на просьбу Адаар сгорбился и начал бубнить себе под нос. Шокракар могла бы прикрикнуть, чтобы от него отстали, но не стала, самой было интересно.

\- Да не жмись, любопытно же! - поддержали с разных сторон.

Адаар умоляюще посмотрел на Шокракар, но она только улыбнулась уголком губ. Прости парень, не в этот раз.

\- Да я это, в общем… - неуверенно начал Адаар. - У меня сестра одному уроду понравилась, он ее забрал и уехал на родину. Мы с мамой пошли и отомстили.

Впечатлительный Каарис подавился.

\- Врешь.

\- Не вру, - насупился Адаар.

\- И где тогда мама?

\- Ей... тоже отомстили.

Адаар нахохлился, как воробей, и втянул голову в плечи, будто бы хотел показать, что разговор окончен. Если парень не врал, это была очень неприятная история.

\- Такая красивая сестра была?

Адаар недовольно покосился. Каарис как ни в чем ни бывало почесал заживающую царапину на животе - след от попавшей стрелы.

\- Очень. Но слабая, поэтому мы пошли за ней. Мама была сильная, - он все же ответил, немного подумав.

Кажется, он уже понял, что если Каарису было надо, остановить его мог только прямой удар в челюсть.

\- Чтобы ее убить, понадобился отряд головорезов, она их… - Адаар часто задышал, зло сжал руки в кулаки, но никто его не подгонял.

Не то, чтобы они здесь были тактичными и особо вежливыми, но боль утраты чего-то дорогого понимали здесь все.

\- Это так трагично. Я должен наложить на это стих.

\- Попробуй, - недобро посмотрел Адаар.

Он сжал руки в кулаки, полуобернулся и, если бы Шокракар не знала, какая сила в этих кулаках, она бы посмеялась. Вот только еще взбесившегося саирабаза им тут не хватало.

\- Parshaara, Kaaris, - вмешался Сата-кас. - Была б у нас такая баба, чтобы целому отряду не даться, мы бы работу вмиг находили, а не бегали по всему свету.

\- Так это командир! - раздался нестройный хохот.

Шокракар хмыкнула. И правда, была б у них такая баба.

Стоило это как-то… выделить, наверное.

\- Как их звали?

\- Берес-таар и Ари, - вскинулся Адаар и непонимающе уставился на нее.

Шокракар поднялась со своего места и потянулась к меху с вином. Затем она развела его с водой и отдала Адаару.

\- Ebasit kata, ataash shokra. Nehra Beres-taar! Nehra Ari!

\- Nehra Beres-taar! Nehra Ari! - поддержали ее.

Остаток вечера перетек в воспоминания об ушедших. За тех, кто погиб во время этого заказа пить не стали, решили помянуть их после. Кто знает, сколько еще их не дойдет.  
Каарис сидел в одухотворенной задумчивости, Шокракар была уверена, что он уже настрочил в своей голове начало какой-нибудь отвратительной поэмы, у него других не бывало, хотя он и верил, что всё наоборот.

Каарис был с Шокракар с самого начала. Они вместе сбежали из Кун и этот костяк Вало-кас всегда оставался неизменным.

\- Парень, а что с ривейни?

Адаар сидел тихо почти весь вечер. Когда Шокракар позвала его, он слушал, как новенький рассказывал ему о своих родителях. По крайней мере, с ним Адаар нашел что-то общее, оба были васготами и оба воспитывались на стыке совершенно разных культур, поэтому с разлагающейся вонью Юга в них обоих можно было углядеть отголоски порядка Кун.

\- Изабела? Родители нанялись охраной к ее мужу, мы вместе жили несколько лет, а потом перебрались в Герцинию. Она ну… узнала нас и согласилась помочь, - Адаар опять отвел взгляд.

\- А отец? - встрял новенький.

\- Он с сестрой, поэтому не пошел. Почему ты стал наемником?

\- О, - новичок воодушевился.

Шокракар еще не знала какое имя дать новичку, поэтому его так и называли. Его родное Асабас шло ему также, как Каарас - Адаару.

\- Мои родители были в антааме, но полюбили друг друга и сбежали. Они зарабатывали наемничеством, а я рос с ними и поэтому умею только драться, - новичок засмеялся.

Шокракар это уже слышала, когда принимала его в Вало-кас. Ей было больше интересно послушать про Адаара. Шокракар боялась саирабазов и всегда держалась от них подальше, но навязанный мальчишка, за которым даже не смотрели южные арваарады-храмовники, совсем не был похож на одержимого.

\- Они слишком пеклись обо мне и старались защитить, поэтому я решил перейти в другой отряд.

\- И они не будут волноваться?

\- Думаю, им будет спокойней, если они не будут видеть, чем я занимаюсь, - новичок рассмеялся и Адаар улыбнулся ему в ответ. - А твои как ушли из Кун?  
Адаар задумчиво покрутил в руках кружку.

\- Я не помню точно. Они почти не рассказывали, - он начал медленно, будто правда припоминая. - Вроде отец спас маму. Они остались последними в отряде, - Шокракар прислушалась. - И у него больше не было арваарада, но мама не смогла его убить, и они сбежали в Антиву.

\- Твои родители бежали с Сегерона? - уточнила она.

Адаар кивнул.

\- И как затерялись?

\- В Антиве это не сложно, даже если вы большая рогатая семья, - Адаар открыто засмеялся своей шутке и наконец-то перестал казаться нелюдимым угрюмым мальцом. - Мама нанималась в охрану, а отец сидел с нами. Стал потом меня сестрой обучать.

\- Она тоже была как ты? - снова вклинился новичок.

\- Это другая, Хиира. Ей должно быть уже девять. Ой, только не говорите никому! - он встрепенулся и растерянно посмотрел на них.

Шокракар рассмеялась. Глупый имекари.

Путь до Герцинии затягивался. Атаки не прекращались. В какой-то момент они стали реже, но затем усилились, будто бы их бдительность хотели усыпить, а затем сокрушить со всей силы. В последнем бою ранили Сата-каса. Он не мог идти сам и, хотя его несли по двое, слушать про пострадавшую гордость приходилось всему отряду. Когда их осталось меньше десятка, Адаар опять полез на рожон.

\- Я тебе мишень на лоб прибью, раз ты так драться хочешь! - обеспокоенно наорала не него Шокракар и совершенно не сдерживалась в выражениях.

Адаар, естественно, обиделся. Зато больше не лез в самую гущу сражения и держался на расстоянии.

Когда началась гроза, они решили укрыться в горах и переждать. Это могло сбить преследователей с цели, да и Сата-кас мог отлежаться, несмотря на его протесты. Каса вышла на разведку, старалась путать следы и иногда возвращалась с результатами удачной охоты.

Все зелья давно закончились, а их лекарь умер в одном из нападений, поэтому Сата-кас восстанавливался медленно. Быстрее в себя пришел Адаар, и теперь, полный сил, он начинал настораживать неожиданными вспышками магии. Скучающий и опасающийся отряд единодушно принял решение тренировать его - саирабаз, не саирабаз, они ничего не теряли от того, что мальчишка немного научится контролю и как постоять за себя. Постепенно его вспышек магии почти перестали бояться, не стеснялись даже лишний раз дотронуться и дать подзатыльник. Ашаад учил Адаара целиться, но то ли тот обладал врожденной криворукостью, то ли откровенно издевался над ними, но попасть в центр мишени ему почти никогда не удавалось. Он злился, бросал, начинал снова, опять мазал, слушал советы, снова мазал и так раз за разом. Скорее, проще было научить Ашаада магии. Сата-кас долго смотрел на это, прежде чем предложил увеличить радиус атаки, и после того, как Адаар полностью уничтожил мишень, Ашаад отказался с ним заниматься.

\- Цель - посередине!

\- Я все равно ее снес!

\- Лучше б ты себе башку снес! Меткость - это попасть в центр дерева, а не разломать его целиком!

Подкрепить свои слова подзатыльником, Ашаад, впрочем, не рискнул. Он единственный, кто до сих пор побаивался магии Адаара. Новичок попробовал научить Адаара бою с оружием, но было видно, что мечи, кинжалы и тем более неподъемные топоры ему явно в новинку, а у них не было особого желания учить его с нуля. Кунарийским саирабазам вообще не нужно было оружие, хотя южане использовали посохи, которых у Вало-кас, конечно же, не было.  
Зато Адаар сносно махал кулаками. Юркий, он старался бить в незащищенные места.

\- А как ты стала тал-васготом, Шокракар? - Адаар тоже скучал, несмотря на то, как его гоняли.

Он уже знал, что Каарис сбежал от перевоспитания - ему одинаково нравилось ломать кости и писать стихи. Дрался он гораздо лучше, чем писал, и в том числе поэтому Шокракар его еще не прибила. Сата-кас потерял кадана на Сегероне, Ашаад бежал оттуда же. Касу послали искать тал-васготов, но она осознала неправоту Кун. Мараас родился на Юге, но был брошен и совсем не знал родителей. У каждого была своя история, и Адаар слушал их с нескрываемым любопытством. Это было приятно.

\- Тамаззран говорили мне что делать, а я слала их. Они отправляли меня на перевоспитание, а я опять слала их. А потом сбежала.

\- И было не тяжело? Ну… без Кун, - он смутился собственного вопроса, но Шокракар его поняла.

\- Мне так лучше.

Без тех, кто говорил ей что делать и как жить, она действительно чувствовала себя лучше.

\- Сата-кас говорит, что ему тяжело, но он сильный.

\- Он бросается на все, что может с ним подраться.

\- Он на маму похож, - поделился Адаар.

\- Каждому свое. А как твои переживали?

\- Я чую хорошую историю! - вклинился Каарис.

Шокракар тяжело посмотрела на него. Адаар обреченно вздохнул.

\- Мама любила хорошую драку, а папа за нее извинялся.

\- И это все? А я так настроился! - Каарис оскорбленно махнул рукой. - А как же страдания от потери контроля, превозмогание и поиск себя?

\- Parshaara, Kaaris! Если я лежу, это не значит, что я не могу набить тебе морду, - громко позвал Сата-кас. - Отвали от парня.

\- Никак в нашем громиле проснулись отцовские чувства? Это же идеальный сюжет!

\- Я тебе пальцы переломаю, чтобы было нечем писать! - Сата-кас запустил в него горстью земли с каменного пола пещеры и попытался встать под смех отряда.

Сата-кас и правда будто бы привязался к Адаару. Он первым начал гонять его на тренировки, поговорил с отрядом, в его-то лежачем положении, отдельно убедил Ашаада.  
Мараас подбежал и попытался уложить его обратно. Вот не хватало, чтобы раны открылись.

\- Тебе стало лучше? - уточнила Шокракар. - Выдвигаемся?

\- Да, - ответил Сата-кас, но Мараас категорично ответил отказом.

\- Тогда пусть лежит и лечится. Отправляемся, как вернется Каса.

Когда она не вернулась вскоре, Ашаад отправился на ее поиски. Оказалось, что она заблудилась. Новичок с Каарисом смеялись под ее недовольное сопение, потому что Каса всегда хвасталась своими навыками следопыта. Зато теперь они снова собрались и теперь могли выдвигаться.

***

Тактика сработала. Им удалось затеряться и дойти до Герцинии без приключений. Значит, скоро нужно будет расставаться, и эта мысль неожиданно не понравилась Шокракар. Ну вот, неужели она привязалась к мальчишке? Каарис получил в нос, когда пошутил про ее нежное сердце. Неправда, просто Адаар оказался совсем неплохим саирабазом.  
Недалеко от города на них снова напали. Сата-кас не оправился от ранения до конца и пропустил удар, но рядом оказался Адаар и прикрыл обоих хиленькой огненной стеной. Убийцы отпрянули и этих секунд хватило, чтобы Сата-кас рванулся и забодал их.

\- Иди с Адааром, - сказала Шокракар, когда они вошли в Герцинию.

Так ей было спокойней за них обоих: имекари под присмотром, Сата-кас успеет отлежаться. Тем временем, остальные отправились за наградой.

Это был второй раз, когда они работали с этим заказчиком - скользкий и неприятный, Вало-кас тогда с трудом получили свои деньги, и если бы не размер гонорара, Шокракар бы не согласилась на новую работу.

\- Хотите заглянуть внутрь?

Их явно не ждали. Сначала им пришлось дожидаться, пока заказчик освободится, а затем он начал заговаривать им зубы.

\- Нет необходимости.

Все, чего хотела Шокракар, - это получить свои деньги и уйти, но перед ними очень хотели разыграть представление, поэтому заказчик с хитрой улыбкой открыл сундук. Внутри лежала целая гора тряпок. И что? Они были наживкой, ладно, им не впервой. Жаль только погибших ребят.

\- Знаете, честно говоря, я не ожидал, что вы вернетесь, - начал он издалека и Шокракар сразу же почувствовала нехорошее.

\- Ты просил сундук - вот он. С тебя оплата.

Знала она такие намеки. Сейчас выскочит толпа убийц, начнется резня, а их и так осталось - пересчитать по пальцам руки. Ничего, должны справиться. Пусть хоть целый Круг своих саирабазов позовут, Вало-кас справятся. Саирабазы - не так уж страшно. Сложно, но не страшно.

На их удачу, магов никто не призывал, только городскую стражу. Вало-кас чуть не задавили числом, но они победили. В таких случаях стоило брать свое и уходить, но с этим ублюдком это было не впервые, и Шокракар решила преподать урок:

\- Давайте-ка поищем наши деньги.

Его связали и заставили показать, где находится золото. Каса прихватила несколько драгоценностей, их было сложнее обменять на что-то, но Шокракар дала отмашку. Вышло даже больше, чем им обещали. Громить дом не стали, только обыскали. Не животные же.

\- Помни об этом дне, когда решишь кого-то обмануть, - сказала она напоследок, прежде чем запереть его в подвале дома.

Теперь оставалось только забрать Сата-каса и покинуть этот город. Хотелось бы хорошенько надраться и помянуть погибших, но что-то подсказывало, что здесь лучше не задерживаться. Увы, найти товарища удалось не сразу.

Сперва оказалось, что указанный дом разрушен.

\- Вы ищете Каараса со спутником? - из окна соседнего дома вылезла взъерошенная голова человеческого имекари. - Вам дальше по улице, налево и до окраины.

Шокракар тяжело вздохнула. Этот день приносил одни проблемы. Искать кого-то по всему городу в ее планы не входило.

Саирабаз хорошо спрятался. Дом - небольшая каменная коробка, ничем не отличался от других, за тем только исключением, что дверь была сорвана с петель и аккуратно приставлена к дверному проему. Окна были выбиты изнутри, осколки валялись по всей улице. Драка? Шокракар ускорила шаг и откинула дверь подальше. В следующую секунду ее чем-то сбило с ног, а затем она услышала голос Адаара:

\- Отец, опять?!

Внутри оказалось четверо. Сата-кас сидел на прикрытой тряпкой соломенной куче. Его левый глаз заплыл и опух, губа была разбита. Незнакомая девочка-кунари сидела у него на коленях и прикладывала какую-то зеленую жижу к его лицу. При виде гостей имекари застыла и Шокракар заметила слезы у нее на щеках.

У стены стоял еще один кунари, с разбитым носом. По спиленным рогам она предположила, что это и есть тот самый саирабаз - отец Адаара. Сам Адаар держал его за руки и, тем самым, видимо, не позволял использовать магию. Дом выглядел так, будто бы внутри что-то взорвалось: вещи лежали разбросанными, какие-то книги, остатки склянок и травы валялись на полу вперемешку, полуразбитая мебель по углам лежала друг на друг,. Сата-кас поднял руку в приветствии.

\- Без нас веселишься, - Каарис попробовал разрядить обстановку шуткой.

Сата-кас криво усмехнулся. Саирабаз недовольно засопел - из-за разбитого носа вышло слишком шумно, но больше нападать не стал. Чем-то он напомнил ей Адаара в начале их знакомства.

\- Спасибо, что вернули сына, - он медленно, не сводя глаз с Шокракар, поблагодарил их.

Даже руки расслабил, судя по тому, что Адаар отпустил его. Саирабаз положил руку на плечо сыну и подался чуть вперёд.

\- Чем… что я должен дать за него? - его нервозность уловить было нетрудно.

Он быстро посмотрел на дочь - та уже торопливо занималась лицом Сата-каса. Хотел собрать их поближе к себе? Это было умно, но еще одна драка ни в чьи планы не входила.

\- Ничего не надо, - Шокракар помотала головой. - Целы и хорошо.

Да и не хотелось ей ничего брать за Адаара. Хороший парень вырастет.

\- Сата-кас, идем.

Девочка тут же убрала руки и спрыгнула на пол, к отцу. Сата-кас поднялся и махнул им рукой. Хорошее вышло прощание - короткое и без лишних эмоций.  
Которое Адаар запорол, когда догнал их, они даже не успели отойти далеко от дома.

\- Каарас, зачем? - саирабаз выбежал следом, но не пошел дальше.

\- У меня есть идея!

\- Парень, надо уметь прощаться, - Шокракар недовольно скрестила руки на груди, когда он перегородил Вало-кас дорогу.

Настырный дерзкий мальчишка должен был стать приятной историей за кружкой пива, а не останавливать их и превращать прощание в невесть что.

\- Знаю-знаю, - Адаар отмахнулся. - Когда вы уходите из города?

\- Сейчас.

\- Нас подождете?

\- Что? - Шокракар не сумела скрыть удивления.

\- Нам тоже нужно уйти. Скоро могут прийти храмовники, а тут ну… мы, - он быстро указал   
на себя, отца и дом.

Ах, точно. Будет неприятно, наверно, если их заберут в Круг.

\- А как же твое “затеряться”?

Адаар молча поджал губы.

Смешаться и так попробовать выйти из города?

\- Не в моем случае, - вдруг вступился за сына саирабаз.

Он держался за стену и свободной рукой стирал кровь из носа. Из-за спины торчала голова второй имекари. Хи… Хиира, ее же так звали?

\- У меня уже были… происшествия, - он столкнулся взглядом с Шокракар, но не выдержал и стал смотреть на Адаара. - Мне нечего вам дать, но…

Мямлил почти как сын.

А ведь с саирабазами было легче покинуть город. Можно было использовать их силу в бою. Или отвлечь ими от Вало-кас.

\- Как тебя зовут? - спросила она у саирабаза.

\- Таарлок.

\- Собирайся быстрее и уходим.

Прежде чем исчезнуть в дверном проеме, саирабаз дважды моргнул и кивнул ей.

\- Спасибо! - раздался голос Адаара и Шокракар почувствовала, как его руки обнимают ее за талию.

Паршивец, вот зачем он так делал?! Он должен оставаться чужим, опасным саирабазом, на которого всем в Вало-кас наплевать!

\- Хей, парень, сначала подрасти немного, а потом ухаживай за дамой, - спас репутацию суровой женщины-воина Каарис и отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник. - Иди отцу лучше помоги.

Смешки позади Шокракар раздались только после того, как Адаар исчез из поля зрения.

\- А ну тихо тут, - смутилась она и смешки стали еще громче.

Много времени семье Адаара не понадобилось. Сата-кас тихо подсказал, что они собирались еще при нем, за что получил тычок от Каариса.

\- Знал и ничего не сказал!

\- А что говорить-то?

Хиира запнулась по дороге, и Таарлок задержался, чтобы помочь ей подняться. Эта пара мгновений оказалась решающей - на другом конце улицы появились южные арваарады и люди с посохами, которые не сразу поняли, что происходит, но, заметив Хииру, устремились к ним. Таарлок прокричал дочери, чтобы вела их “ты знаешь куда” и остался прикрывать отход.

Шокракар возмутилась. Этот саирабаз слишком много на себя брал. А если она сейчас прикажет Вало-кас оставить эту семейку и уходить из города самим?

\- Ты нами не командуешь, - она пихнула его плечом и встала рядом.

Таарлок быстро метнул в нее взгляд, но спорить не стал. Сата-кас остался с Адааром и Хиирой, остальные присоединились к битве. Гораздо проще спрятаться, когда за ними не будет погони.

Арваарадов Вало-кас взяли на себя. Бас-саирабазов перехватил Таарлок. Битва вышла короткой, но шумной, и объединившиеся тал-васготы поспешили покинуть улицу. На всякий случай на Хииру натянули плащ, ее рога еще не сильно выделялись под капюшоном, и в случае чего она могла сойти за обычного имекари. Адаар остался на виду, его рога было уже не спрятать. Стражи по всему городу было не так много, и Шокракар похвалила себя за дневной дебош у заказчика - небось, до сих пор ищут, куда его упрятали недовольные наемники.

Увы, у ворот удача им изменила. На выходах из города стояла не только охрана, но и южные арваарады.

\- Что же ты такого сделал, что вас ищут всем Кругом? - поинтересовался Каарис, когда они укрылись у знакомых Таарлока, но вместо ответа получил только тяжелый взгляд.  
Потайным местом оказался дом в эльфинаже. На отряд кунари он явно не был рассчитан, и всем приходилось тесниться буквально друг на друге. Хозяин неловко сидел у стены и сверкал огромными глазами в сторону Таарлока, на что тот виновато развел руками. Ни у кого не было идей, как покинуть город незамеченными.

\- А по морю? - предложил хозяин дома и смутился, когда десяток пар глаз уставился на него.

Наверное, он чувствовал, что если не будет думать с остальными, то еще не скоро увидит свободное пространство в собственном доме.

Шокракар задумалась. Ее голова хорошо думала в моменты опасности, но сейчас, когда они сидели и ждали, мысль ускользала. Сделать вылазку ночью? Украсть какую-нибудь лодку и незаметно отчалить от берега? Но не этого ли будут от них ожидать? Или стоит рискнуть?

\- У меня есть идея, - привлек внимание Адаар.

\- Ну выкладывай, - Шокракар повернулась к нему.

Его идеи были не менее глупыми, чем у нее, так что можно было и послушать.

\- Я сбегаю в порт и посмотрю, что можно сделать. Вдруг там есть подходящие лодки. Они ведь ищут отца и Хииру, обо мне новые соседи не знали. И мне...

\- Исключено, - оборвал его Таарлок. - Ты остаешься.

\- Пусть договорит, - перебила Шокракар. - У нас пока нет другого плана.

\- Значит, надо придумать.

\- Отец, у меня получится.

\- Чтобы ты пропал ещё на год? Ты остаешься здесь, - Таарлок сжал руки в кулаки, и Шокракар заметила, как они слегка засветились.

Адаар сделал ответный жест. Хозяин извернулся, набрал воды в две кружки и плеснул в отца и сына. Таарлок замотал головой и вытер лицо ладонью, свечение исчезло. Адаар дернулся назад, но уперся в Марааса.

\- Вам нечего терять, Таарлок, - эльф попытался образумить друга.

\- Я так думал, когда он и Берес-таар уходили за Ари, - Таарлок оглянулся в поисках, куда присесть, но за неимением такой возможности в итоге прислонился к стене. - Смотри, что осталось.

\- А что, лучше ввязаться в драку и всем погибнуть? - отозвался Каарис. - Это из-за тебя мы здесь застряли.

Таарлок зло посмотрел на него.

Вало-кас могли оставить эту семью и уйти хоть сейчас. Их, скорее всего, тоже ждали, и саирабазы стали бы хорошим подспорьем в драке. Таарлок не знал об этом, он думал, что отряд прячется здесь из-за него, и чувство благодарности боролось с желанием защитить своих детей.

\- Я с ним пойду, - предложила Каса. - Я могу спрятаться даже в незнакомом городе, скрыть Адаара будет нетрудно.

\- Я не… - опять начал Таарлок, но замолчал и часто засопел.

\- Тут недалеко. Добежишь, если что, - добавил эльф.

Шокракар даже захотелось уточнить, на чьей он вообще стороне, но это было очевидно - конечно же, на стороне друга. Только настоящие друзья постараются остановить тебя от совершения ошибки.

Таарлок молчал. Хотелось поторопить его, как Адаара, когда тот распускал сопли и начинал бормотать себе под нос, но дать взрослому саирабазу подзатыльник Шокракар пока не решалась. Наконец, он без слов отвернулся и дал отмашку. Шокракар кивнула Касе и, пока Таарлок не передумал, та быстро сбежала вместе с Адааром. Началось напряженное ожидание, молчал даже словоохотливый Каарис.

У Шокракар было время рассмотреть саирабаза и его имекари. Малышка сидела рядом с Сата-касом. Когда они нашли укромное место, она дала ему зелье, и теперь он выглядел гораздо лучше. Должно быть, зелье помогло не только глазу, но и старой ране. Она все крутилась и никак не могла усидеть на месте, откровенно скучала. Таарлок, в противоположность ей, тихо стоял и сутулился. Пока он не видел, Шокракар пригляделась и смогла различить даже маленькие шрамики вокруг его губ. В голову пришла мысль, а как же Адаар? Зашить этому гонористому пацану рот, связать руки, нацепить маску. Но за что? Разве это правильно?

А если бы… а если бы магия была у Шокракар? Тогда бы и ее тоже связали? Просто за то, что она такая, какая есть? Или заперли бы, как южане, в свои Круги? И чем это отличалось от Кун? Саирабазы - оружие, но разве они не умирали от меча в животе, как простые воины или фермеры? Шокракар тряхнула головой. Слишком сложные мысли. Каарис обеспокоенно кивнул ей, но она отмахнулась. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то узнал, о чем она думает, особенно Каарис. Засмеет же.

Когда Каса вернулась без Адаара, Таарлок был готов убить ее, но Шокракар не побоялась кинуться вперед и перехватить его за руки. Ведь так делал Адаар? Каса кинула им стопку плащей и сказала немедленно двигаться к порту небольшими группами.

\- Мы нашли корабль. Адаар отвлекает капитана, чтобы тот не передумал и не успел никого предупредить, - пояснила Каса. - Везде стража, всех сразу поймают.

\- Поняла. Иди с Ашаадом и Каарисом. Мараас, Сата-кас, берите девочку. Мы с новичком и…

\- Хиира со мной, - снова уперся Таарлок.

\- Хиира с теми, кто ее защитит, а ты пойдешь со мной и новеньким. А теперь идем пока с твоим сыном действительно ничего не случилось, - добавила она последний аргумент.  
На самом деле, не было никакой проблемы в том, чтобы не разделять семью, но Шокракар поймала себя на том, что хочет увидеть потенциал Таарлока. На что способен неконтролируемый саирабаз? Бездумное ли он оружие и просто держится за привычное, или личность, которая может мыслить самостоятельно? Он не стал спорить, но она не удивилась бы в любом случае.

Пока он прощался с другом, Шокракар отдала Касе часть драгоценностей для оплаты судна. По плану Адаар стоял у нужного корабля, а Вало-кас должны были как можно скорее и незаметней пройти на него через людный порт. Это было сложно, но не сложнее, чем сбежать с Пар Воллена.

В порту и правда было очень оживленно. Таарлок громко выдохнул от облегчения, когда нашел в толпе сына, тот беседовал с незнакомым гномом. Мимо них прошли три высокие фигуры в плаще, и Шокракар скомандовала немного подождать и идти следом.

\- А если Хиира еще не пришла? Надо подождать.

\- Иди и спроси у капитана, пришла она или нет, - огрызнулась Шокракар. - Если она уже там, мы потеряем время.

Из-за тебя.

Они начали продвигаться к кораблю, когда стражники подошли к Адаару. Не было слышно, о чем они говорят, но по тому, как активно Адаар жестикулировал и указывал на гнома, а тот ругался в ответ и не менее рьяно тыкал пальцем в корабль, у них там разыгралось целое представление.

\- Назад. Надо выждать.

Как они и предсказывали, мальчишка-кунари действительно не вызывал особого интереса, все искали девочку, те, кто подстерег их у дома, были мертвы и не могли рассказать об Адааре. Оставалось надеяться, что те соседи, которые сдали Таарлока, не побежали передавать страже новые подробности..

Внезапно откуда-то слева повалил черный дым. Толпа оживилась и загудела, кто-то побежал в сторону, кто-то к подожженному складу. Шокракар заметила, как к кораблю пробираются две фигуры в знакомых плащах.

\- Идем, - скомандовала она и повела за собой Таарлока и Марааса.

Лучше возможности не было. Они проникли на корабль, хотя на деле в нем даже не было трюма, это оказалась просто большая лодка с кучей ящиков, бочек и парусины. Каса говорила прятаться под ней. Пришлось лежать очень плотно друг к другу, места было не так много. Шокракар видела, как чьи-то руки обняли Таарлока поперек живота, и сама притиснулась спереди.

\- Где моя дочь? - первым делом спросил Таарлок, и Шокракар захотелось его стукнуть.

\- Она решила поджечь склад, чтобы отвлечь внимание, - раздался тихий голос Сата-каса. - Лежи тихо, - Шокракар почувствовала шевеление внизу и подвинула ногу, чтобы Сата-кас удержал ноги Таарлока своей.

\- Отодвинься.

\- Уплывем, отодвинусь.

Значит следующим лежал Сата-кас. По логике за ним должен быть Мараас. Новичок лег следом за Шокракар.

\- Ашаад, Каарис, Каса? - она тихо позвала, но ее не услышали.

\- Они тоже здесь, - отозвался вместо них Сата-кас.

Оставалась Хиира.

Долго волноваться за нее не пришлось. Парусина снова пришла в движение, и позади Шокракар заерзал новичок.

\- Хиира?

\- Да, это я. Каарас сказал, что мы отплываем.

Шокракар сдержала облегченный выдох.

Они были почти на свободе.

***

Им не надо было уплывать далеко, достаточно было покинуть пределы Герцинии. За то, чтобы перевезти и высадить их на берег неподалеку, как позже узнала Шокракар, капитан потребовал серьги и ожерелье, на которые можно было купить две таких лодки, как у него. Теперь оставалось всего-то ничего - убраться еще дальше, а затем найти себе новый заказ.  
Шокракар потянула затекшие от лежания в неудобной позе мышцы и оглядела присутствующих. Поодаль Ашаад держал новичку растрепавшиеся волосы, пока он блевал от того, что его снова укачало на воде. Сата-кас разминался. Каса и Каарис лениво ждали, пока Мараас закончит рассказывать о плане Хииры. Оказывается, девчонка предложила затеряться в толпе и поджечь склад, чтобы отвлечь стражников. Шокракар хмыкнула. Да уж, из нее, пожалуй, тоже выйдет толк в будущем, если только оба имекари не убьются где-нибудь по дороге. Сейчас им, впрочем, ничего не грозило, если не считать отца, который отвел сына и дочь в сторонку и попеременно то ругался, то обнимал их. Хиира опять плакала, Адаар стоял с каменным лицом. Вслушиваться еще и в эту болтовню Шокракар не стала и вместо этого села к остальным, наблюдать за представлением.

Было так странно смотреть на них. Кунари-саирабаз-тамаззран. Мужчина. Такого они еще не видели. Хотя, разве на свободе нельзя делать, что захочешь? Например, мужчине воспитывать детей.

\- Хорошее вышло приключение, - лениво произнес Сата-кас, когда сел рядом с ними.

\- Ага, - Шокракар легко согласилась. - Ты как?

\- Лучше. Девчонка дала мне зелье, сказала, сама сварила.

Они на некоторое время замолчали. Таарлок и не думал останавливаться.

\- Но дерется он неплохо, - теперь начал Каарис.

С этим было не поспорить. И магией хорошо владел, не то что Адаар с его перепадами.

\- И удар хорошо держит, - снова сказал Сата-кас и провел пальцем по заживающей губе. - Жаль будет расставаться.

\- Угу, - снова согласилась Шокракар, а потом до нее дошло. - Что?

\- Он говорит, жаль будет с ними расставаться. Да и нашего лекаря больше нет, а он вроде как разбирается, - повторил Каарис.

Сата-кас согласно поддакнул.

\- И с Адааром не придется прощаться, - добавил Мараас.

\- Ничего, что у него еще сестра есть?

\- Пф, да она нас чуть ли не пинками на корабль отправила. Я сама, я сделаю, - Мараас передразнил ее под смех Касы.

Они замолчали, снова уставившись на семью саирабазов. Таарлок к этому времени выдохся и теперь просто сидел на песке. Хиира и Адаар обнимали его с двух сторон.

Дети в отряде - это плохая идея. Их защищать придется, учить, смотреть, чтобы не пили лишнего. Ладно еще Адаар, а девчонка? С другой стороны, их новичок с рождения был в отряде наемников и ничего, стоит, блюет в кустах, живой.

Кроме того, от Вало-кас осталось семь человек и что-то толпы желающих присоединиться нигде не стояло. К моменту, как она взвесила все за и против, Таарлок успел собраться и подошел с явным намерением прощаться.

\- Куда дальше пойдете? - Шокракар поднялась с песка.

\- Не знаю. Сначала нужно убраться отсюда.

У Адаара позади него было такое скорбное лицо, что Каарис не выдержал и чуть не вывалил все раньше Шокракар. Каса наступила ему на ногу, и Шокракар спокойно продолжила разговор.

\- Может с нами пойдете?

\- Да! - выпалил сразу же обрадовавшийся Адаар, но Таарлок не глядя схватил его за плечо и развернул спиной к Вало-кас.

\- Не перебивай, когда говорят, - Таарлок отчитал сына, и Адаар сердито скрестил руки на груди. - Как ты себе это представляешь? А если с ними что-то случится?

\- Со мной же не случилось, а я с пеленок путешествую! - вклинился новичок.

Таарлок нахмурился и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

\- Зато вон какой красивый и сильный стал! - новичок развел руки в разные стороны и чуть ли не покрутился.

В этот момент Шокракар поняла, почему родители дали ему такое имя - он буквально светился изнутри, из кожи вон лез, чтобы они остались.

\- Эй, Асабас, командир тут все еще я, - напомнила она.

Новичок, Асабас, застыл в той позе, в которой был, помолчал, глядя на нее, а после хлопнул в ладоши и поднял руки кверху.

\- Командир признала меня! Командир лучшая!

Ашаад заржал. Шокракар тяжело выдохнула и потерла глаза. И кто согласится идти в отряд к таким идиотам? Таарлок заломил брови и с сомнением смотрел на происходящее.

\- И вас не пугает наша магия? - осторожно уточнил он наконец.

Нет. Магия ее больше не пугала.

Саирабазы не были просто оружием.

\- Добыча всем пополам, деньги на особые расходы обговариваются отдельно. За детьми присмотрим, но они все равно твои, - Шокракар быстро озвучила условия и протянула руку.

Таарлок еще раз посмотрел на них, на детей, а затем неуверенно сжал ладонь Шокракар.

\- Я надеюсь, меня новичком называть не будут? - уточнил он под громогласное “да” отряда и Адаара.

Шокракар усилила хватку.

\- У тебя хорошее имя, - она помотала головой, и Таарлок неуверенно усмехнулся. - А теперь двигаемся, Вало-кас! Нам нужна таверна!

Пора было наконец-то надраться и помянуть павших. Отметить завершение работы. И поприветствовать новых членов отряда.


End file.
